Training Wheels
by DallasWinston98
Summary: Dallas is having a tough time sleeping when someone keeps slipping into his mind, then that person arrives to admit something to him. What could that be? Dallas x Johnny gay smut


_**Training Wheels**_

It was around midnight and Dallas Winston was tossing and turning. His blue eyes were squeezed shut, desperately trying to trick the blond into sleep. He couldn't take it anymore, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He hated nights like this, he was all alone and didn't even have some whore to entertain him for a while. He didn't want a random girl, he had someone specific on his mind tonight. The shy boy who rarely spoke and avoided fights like the plague. Dallas shivered from just remembering the way Johnny loooked at him, sheepishly and pure.

"Johnny Cade. . ." Dallas mouthed and let out a content sigh while slowly closing his eyes.

The soft image of Johnny's face filled his mind, the blond softly smiled to himself. The loud country music from down stairs couldn't even distract him from his deep thoughts; his head tilted to the side in relaxation. Johnny had such a plush voice and his tiny framed body just fed Dallas' lustful desires. The blond's pale hand began trailing down his body, almost like someone else was moving it. The blond saw his hand brushing Johnny's tan, warm skin. Dallas bit his lip.

"Oh, Johnny. . ." Dallas grunted as his own fingers traced over his belt buckle.

He could only imagine Johnny's anticipated pants and whimpers, the blond began to undo his belt. He had done this so many times; in fact, maybe too many times. The blond spent so many nights touching himself to the image of him finally being able to fuck Johnny Cade, it had seemed to become a hobby of his. Dallas jerked when he realized he got his belt undone, he groaned and rolled over to his side.

"You damn lonely pervert, you need to stop doing that." Dallas scolded and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

Dallas only found peace from Johnny for just a moment, his dirty thoughts just got worse. He could feel Johnny's small, slender hands on his member, stroking him just right. The blond gasped as he flipped back over onto his back and began to unbutton his pants. His breath came out in pants as he slowly unzipped his jeans, teasing himself. He caught himself again as he began pulling off his jeans, he growled at himself. He pulled his jeans back up and curled into a tight ball, despareately wanting to stop himself. He squeezed his eyes shut but the vividness of his desires got to an even clearer quality. He couldn't control himself, his erection was begging to be free. He uncurled and sprawled out on the bed, whimpering as he continued to hold himself back. He was beginning to hurt as defeat slowly moved over him, he knew he couldn't beat his desires. He grunted as he kicked the blankets off himself, he remembered Buck had scolded him for getting his cum on the blankets from previous times. He remembered how embarrassed he was, he didn't mean to make such a mess.

Dallas was just about to leave the bar, he felt like he barely got any sleep. His eyelids were drooping and he was sure he had dark circles under his eyes. He went to open the wooden door when Buck called his name, he gave the older man a cold stare.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Unless you want everyone here to hear it then come over here." Buck said and Dallas raised an eyebrow.

Dallas approached the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, he rested his elbows on the bar. Buck looked amused, he had a slight smirk on his face. Dallas felt like slapping it off but kept himself as calm as he could. Buck cleared his throat and motioned for Dallas to get closer. The blond rolled his eyes and leaned forward, Buck got close to his ear.

"Look, I know sometimes you need to please yourself but try not to get it on the blankets and sheets. It's hard enough to get the stains out." Buck said and Dallas pulled back slowly.

Dallas had a soft pink blush on his pale cheeks, he refused to look at Buck. He stared down at the bar, thinking of an excuse for himself. He knew it was futile but he tried his best.

"I do not jack myself off he-"

"Dallas, I know you do and I have you caught. I'm just asking you to not get it on my sheets and blankets." Buck said and Dallas arched his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Dallas retorted and hastingly walked out of the bar.

Dallas winced from the memory but it was quickly clouded by his desires. His only concern was to try and keep it on him or on something he could easily clean himself with. He pulled off his jeans and only his plaid boxers were in the way, he was so close to being able to satisfy his hunger. He jerked once again when he was about to pull his boxers off, he let out a loud growl as he rolled over and stared at the wall.

"No, stop that." Dallas muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

He couldn't make his urges stop, he was becoming a slave to his own mind. He whimpered and bit his lip, trying his damnedest not to give in to himself. He sat silent for a few moments when he just sighed, he rolled back over onto his back.

"This isn't going away until I make it.." Dallas mumbled and slid his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers.

The blond began peeling off his boxers, he kicked them to the wooden floor next to his jeans. He stared at the ceiling, completely exposed. He silently wondered if he had locked his door, he usually left it unlocked because he wasn't really scared of anyone. He knew how embarrassing it would be if the toughest greaser in Tulsa got caught touching himself, he didn't want his reputation to get bruised. He sighed heavily as he stood and walked over to the door, he locked it. He stood still for a moment, trying to convince himself to put his boxers and jeans back on and go to sleep. He thought it was wrong for him to have such desires for Johnny, the most innocent person he had ever known. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't make it stop. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, he didn't want to look down at his erection. He took in a sharp breath and gripped it with his right hand. The blond let a soft gasp pass his lips, his own touch sent electricity through his body. He hesitated but began to stroke himself at a steady and slow pace. The blond panted softly as he rubbed a little quicker, imagining that Johnny was the one touching him.

"J-Johnny.." Dallas panted and felt his pre-cum get on his hand.

Dallas continued to have his fun when his thoughts of Johnny suddenly changed. Johnny began to dominate him, being more demanding. Dallas became confused at himself, this wasn't the first time his thoughts resorted to this. He wondered if he had some fetish with wanting someone to dominate him, to hurt him. He was always on top in everything he did through threats and insults, he was beginning to get tired of it. He had some deep wanting for Johnny to tell him to shut up when he went on a rant or he wanted Johnny to slap him when he was being an asshole to someone. He didn't want to be abused just...told that he was wrong every once and awhile. He would feel a wanting for Johnny to just dominate him, he felt like he was sick for having such thoughts. He didn't care if he was sick or not when he was alone with himself. He kept jerking himself, slow and steady. He laid back on the bed and whimpered as he clawed at the sheets with his free hand.

"Oh, G-God.." Dallas stuttered and slowly blinked, his eyes were half way shut as he stared up at the ceiling.

The thoughts going through his mind were getting too real but he just wanted to relieve himself. He mewled and let his thoughts completely engulf him.

 _Johnny had a rather mischievous smile spread across his face, implying he knew more than his innocent eyes showed. The blond could only give an oblivious stare as the young boy shyly planted a kiss on Dallas's pale, thin lips. The blond was going to return the kiss but Johnny had pulled away before he could. Dallas felt confused on what Johnny was doing to him as he pulled his hand away from the blond's member and began to move it farther south. The blond had no clue on what Johnny was doing to him until the raven haired boy circled his finger around his entrance. This was something new to him, so new he had no idea on how it would feel. He never had someone touch him there before and he had never touched himself like that before._

Suddenly, there was a hard and loud bang on the wooden door, causing Dallas to jump. The blond jumped under the blanket and sat silent and still for what felt like forever. He figured someone had accidently ran into his door and let out a nervous chuckle. He slowly crawled out from his warm blankets and made sure they weren't in the way, he slowly took his member into his hand once more. He mewled from his own touch, just wanting to get all of it over with now. He felt sick, he shouldn't be having such dirty thoughts about Johnny Cade. He pushed away his morals and continued to jerk himself at a slow, sensual pace. His panting was soft, just like his moans.

"Mmmnn.." Dallas whimpered and bit down on his bottom lip.

There was another bang on the door but this time it sounded more like knocking. Dallas stopped his motions instantly and groaned. He slowly stood and went to pull his boxers from around his ankles.

"Who is it?" He yelled and went to find his jeans.

"Dally? It's Johnny!" A soft voice called out, Johnny wasn't very good at yelling over anything. His voice was much too soft for that.

Dallas suddenly felt his cheeks begin to burn, he didn't know if he could face Johnny after doing what he was just doing. He nervously chewed on the inside of his cheeks as he slipped his jeans back on.

"Hold on!" Dallas called back as he fixed his belt and walked toward the door, he tried to wipe the blush off his face.

The blond unlocked the door and pulled it open, he looked through a tiny crack. Johnny stood before him, his posture was natually slouched and he had his typical suspicious look on his face. His eyebrows were arched as he ran his dark eyes over the blond's pale face. Dallas wanted to devour Johnny right then and there, right in the middle of the hallway. Johnny slightly pushed on the door and caused Dallas to step back some.

"I need to talk to you." Johnny muttered as he forced himself into the room and stood silently to the left side of the door.

"About what?" Dallas questioned as he shut the door again and locked it once more.

"It sure is dark in here, Dal." Johnny commented as he fumbled around to try and find the bed.

Dallas never had problems with seeing in the dark, but he also remembered he had basically memorized this bedroom. The bed was pushed up against the far left cornor of the room and a tiny night stand stood to the right of the bed. A lamp was on the nightstand but it was so dim it might as well had been useless. Johnny continued to try and find the bed, he had his arms extended in front of him as he slightly clawed at the air. Dallas sort of watched the kid walk around like a blind dog for a moment but then Johnny ran straight into the blond's chest. Dallas blushed and noticed Johnny didn't exactly jump away from him instantly. Johnny sat still for a moment before jumping backward and coughing nervously.

"Sorry, Dal. I can't see." Johnny said and felt behind the blond.

"There it is." Johnny whispered as he went to take a seat on the bed.

Dallas chuckled as he took a seat beside Johnny, probably sitting closer than necessary. There was only about an inch of space in between them but netheir of them objected. Dallas stared off into the darkness of the room as he waited for the kid to speak about something, anything.

"...How do I start this..? Oh, no.." Johnny mumbled and began to bite his thumb nail nervously.

Dallas had no idea what Johnny was talking about but he decided to break the silence.

"How have you been? I haven't seen ya in a couple days." Dallas said and ruffled Johnny's hair.

"Nothin' much. Dad beat me yesterday just because I walked out of my room at the wrong time. He hit me with a belt across the back a couple times because I couldn't run fast enough." Johnny said calmly and continued chewing on his thumb.

Dallas always felt a pinch of anger in his stomach when Johnny told him about the beatings he recieved from his mom and dad. Johnny was a sweet kid and he never did anything wrong, he wondered how they could hate such a kind hearted person. Johnny was tiny and really couldn't do much when he was up against his parents, he didn't even really want to do anything to them. He was in one of those "tricked into loving them" situtions. Something Dallas couldn't wrap his head around.

"I'm alright though. Ain't nothin' I can't handle." Johnny said and chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it at all." Dallas said and shut his trap. He didn't want to upset Johnny.

"I guess so, everyone just loves to beat me up." Johnny muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The couple went silent for a few minutes, all that could be heard was the thunder outside and the heavy rain that fell onto the roof. Johnny noticably jumped everytime it thundered but he tried to play it off. Dallas hesitated but pulled the kid into his arms to try and comfort him. Johnny blushed deeply but let Dallas hold him close, he didn't have anything to complain about.

Johnny knew what he wanted to tell Dallas but he wasn't sure how he would handle it. He always assumed Dallas to be straighter than a board. He hoped he had assumed wrong as he cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. As he released it, it was noticably shakey. Dallas slowly rubbed Johnny's arm and let go of him.

"What's the matter, kid?" Dallas asked softly.

"Oh..God.." Johnny muttered in a paniced tone. He slouched even more in nervousness.

"Johnny?" Dallas questioned.

"Dallas. I don't want you to be mad with me. And please don't hit me for it." Johnny stated and sat his hands on his thighs.

Dallas sat silent, not wanting to interupt the kid.

"I think I love you. I really do and I know it's gay, but you just get to me. I wasn't ever scared of girls, I just wasn't interested in them." Johnny said quickly.

Dallas didn't know how to handle the news he was just told, his heart began to beat heavily in his chest. What was he supposed to do? Throw Johnny onto the floor and tell him to get the hell out? Make love witth him? He was so confused and usually he handled any romantic sitation well. He figured it was a lot different if it was with someone you actually cared about. He refused to let Johnny go but he couldn't form any coherent sentences. Johnny sat deathly silent, he was shaking. Dallas finally had enough of the silence so he pulled away from Johnny and sat still for just one moment to collect himself.

"Dally..?" Johnny whispered worriedly and whimpered softly.

Dallas slowly placed his hand onto Johnny's jaw, he softly rubbed his thumb over the kid's cheek. He ran his thumb over the scar that was on Johnny's cheek bone, it was something he would have all his life. Dallas licked his lips before leaning in to kiss Johnny. The younger teen was blushing perfusely as he just watched Dallas get closer and closer to his face. He had never kissed anyone before nor had he ever attempted to. He didn't want to mess it up, he just let Dallas do all the work. Finally, their lips touched. Dallas pulled Johnny onto his lap and continued to kiss him over and over, just wanting to hold Johnny close for a few moments. Johnny was sloppy at trying to keep up with the kisses at first but he started to get the hang of it after a minute or so into the tiny make-out session. Dallas began to run his hands down to Johnny's side and down to his hips, causing the kid to shiver. No one had ever touched him that way before, he had never even been held that way before. He couldn't get enough as Dallas moved his hands to his ass and squeezed. Johnny yelped in surprise and Dallas chuckled as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" Dallas asked, Johnny noticed his New York accent sounded thicker now.

"No..no I didn't." Johnny said and buried his face into the nape of Dallas' neck.

Dallas ran his fingers through Johnny's hair, he didn't want to go too quickly with the kid. He didn't want to ruin this night and he didn't want to ruin what they had together. Johnny slowly pulled his head back up and sighed heavily. Dallas took Johnny's hands into his own, he rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Johnny's hands. The kid looked down and squeezed his eyes shut, he was beyond embarrassed.

"I don't know how any of this couple stuff works, Dally. I know Two-Bit told me but...but I rather not go by what he described..it was gross.." Johnny said and Dallas chuckled.

"I can show you." Dallas whispered lustfully as he kissed Johnny on the neck.

Johnny couldn't help but moan from the kiss, he wasn't sure if that was a normal reaction or not. He was shaking so much he could barely sit still. He knew what Dallas wanted to show him and he wanted to experience it, but he heard it hurt so much. No matter how many beatings he got he could never handle physical pain well. He knew he would probably get loud due to the pain and probably even cry. He didn't want to make it awkward on Dallas' part.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Johnny softly asked, he barely wanted to hear the blond's answer.

Dallas opened his mouth but Johnny interupted him.

"And don't sugar coat it." Johnny stated and closed his eyes tightly.

Dallas hesitated to answer, he definately didn't want Johnny to be in intense pain. He nervously scracthed the back of his head with his right hand and glanced over at the drawer on the nightstand.

"Yeah, it will hurt..but I got something that should help it go smoother." Dallas muttered and Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"What is it..?" Johnny asked reluctantly, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"You've never heard of lube?" Dallas asked.

"Not really.." Johnny said in embarrassment. Was this something he was just supposed to know as a 16 year old?

"Well, it helps it go in better." Dallas explained and Johnny slowly crawled off Dallas' lap and sat beside the blond.

"I want you, Dally. But I don't want it to hurt." Johnny said and stared down at the wooden floor.

"I want you, Johnny. I can't promise it won't hurt, but I promise I'll go slow for you." Dallas cooed and pulled Johnny's head up so he could kiss him.

Johnny returned the kiss and looked into Dallas' blue eyes when they pulled apart, he couldn't deny he was rather aroused at the moment. He felt strange in his groin area, he had never really felt this way before. He personally never thought of sex much and he never had a craving for it, but now being next to Dallas was killing him. He began to feel ansty so he twiddled his thumbs to try and calm himself down. He felt his face burn, he didn't want Dallas to know he was turned on by just sitting next to him.

"Are you alright, kid?" Dallas asked and nudged Johnny.

Johnny jumped and squeaked in surprise. Dallas chuckled and the raven haired boy just sighed.

"I think I really do like you.." Johnny muttered and sratched the back of his head.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Dallas asked lustfully and scooted closer to Johnny.

Johnny didn't want to outright say something about the fact he had an erection, he was just too shy for that. Instead, he grabbed Dallas' hand and slowly trailed it to his crotch, hoping Dallas got the memo. The kid slightly whimpered by him just sitting Dallas' hand on it, he had never touched it other than to use the restroom. If he ever touched it he just looked at it more than anything. Johnny felt like everything was crumbling around him and that he was just an idiot. He wanted to run out of the bar and pretend he never tried to come and admit his feelings to Dallas. He sat still and took his hand away from Dallas' wrist.

Dallas was surprised to feel Johnny's dick under his hand, even if it was covered with boxers and jeans. He wanted to touch it, he wanted to see Johnny's erection. He had always thought of how it would look and what size it was. Was Johnny small or big? He wanted to find out so badly. The blond slowly trailed his hands to the pants button but stopped to look up at Johnny.

"May I..?" Dallas asked with a smirk.

Johnny gulped, "yeah," he whispered and tightly closed his eyes.

Dallas unbuttoned the jeans and slowly unzipped the zipper, he glanced up at Johnny. He couldn't see him well and he didn't like that much. He stopped and went to turn on the lamp.

"Wha.." Johnny whimpered.

"Had to turn on this shitty lamp, I just want to see your face." Dallas said and scooted back over to Johnny.

Johnny's blush somehow got worse, now he didn't have the safety of the dark to hide anything embarrassing that he might do. He quickly and tightly closed his eyes. Dallas felt he was at an awkward position to be taking off the jeans so he got in between Johnny's legs on the floor. He was sitting on his knees as he began to peel off Johnny's jeans, the kid gasped.

"You alright?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah..this is all new.." Johnny murmured and refused to open his eyes.

Dallas nodded and continued to pull the pants off until he had them on the floor. He slowly ran his hands over Johnny's exposed thighs, he always thought Johnny's body was adorable but also sexy at the same time. Johnny bit down on his lip from the blond's touch, it was all so foriegn but he knew he wanted it. He wanted Dallas to touch his penis but didn't want to outright say it in fear of making Dallas mad or uncomfortable. It was aching for the blond's touch. He noticed Dallas had surprisingly soft hands. He ran his hands upwards and slipped his fingers into the band of Johnny's boxers, he glanced up at Johnny.

"I'm going to take these off." Dallas cooed as he began to tug them off.

Johnny nodded and slightly lifted his hips so Dallas could actually peel them off. He sat - completely exposed to Dallas. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He was naked from the waist down in front of Dallas, one of his closest friends. He felt Dallas spread his legs wider, he became curious on what the blond was doing. He slightly opened one of his eyes and glanced down at the blond.

Dallas seemed to take a close look of Johnny's member, silently contemplating on what he wanted to do first. He sighed and smirked, he could show Johnny so many things but decided to keep it simple for his first time. He took a soft grip of the kid's member and began to jerk him off at a slow pace.

"Grnn..." Johnny groaned and slightly closed his legs.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I've just never been touched like this before." Johnny whimpered as he clawed at the sheets.

Dallas chuckled, "welp, prepare yourself. You're about to go on a ride then."

Johnny raised an eyebrow but then felt Dallas' warm and wet mouth around the tip of his member. He yelped and bucked his hips, he wanted to cum already. He tried to hold back. He didn't want to cum too early and ruin Dallas' fun. The blond slowly took Johnny's whole cock into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Johnny didn't want to watch and scare Dallas but he was sort of curious on what Dallas looked like with his dick in his mouth. He looked down at the blond and was honestly shocked at how hot Dallas looked with his cock in his mouth. He watched as he panted heavily, Dallas' rythm was perfect. He almost seemed like an expert at blowjobs. Johnny laid back and arched his back in cstacy.

"Mmmnn..." Johnny hummed and bucked his hips subconciously.

Dallas gagged when Johnny bucked his hips but didn't stop, he loved hearing the noises Johnny made. He could taste Johnny's salty pre-cum as he circled his tongue over his tip as he continued to bob his head at a slow pace. Johnny let out a couple curses, something that turned Dallas on immensely.

"Dallyyyy!" Johnny cried and clawed at the sheets.

Dallas pulled the cock from his mouth but gave Johnny a handjob right in it's place, he had a soft smile on his face. Johnny didn't sit up, he was in too much pleasure to care about anything else.

"So, I'm guessing you like this?" Dallas asked and raised an eyebrow.

Johnny was silent for a moment, it was all so new and it felt so right to be done to him, especially by Dallas.

"I love it," Johnny gasped.

Dallas laughed softly, "good."

Dallas took his hand away from Johnny's member and began to crawl over to the nightstand to look in the drawer. Johnny noticed the pleasure disappeared so he sat up and found Dallas, he raised an eyebrow. He sat in confusion until he remembered what Dallas was talking about earlier. He gulped and watched as Dallas shut the drawer and crawled back over to him.

"Dal?" Johnny asked softly.

"Hmm..?" Dallas asked as he opened the lube.

"What are you doing?" Johnny questioned, he felt like he was killing the fun by asking questions.

Dallas didn't want to scare Johnny but he figured he might as well be honest with the kid.

"I'm going to stick my fingers in, it helps you get used to it before I actually put my dick inside." Dallas explained while applying some lube to his pointer finger and middle finger.

Johnny sighed heavily and sat back as he felt Dallas grab his legs and rested them on his shoulders. He felt embarrassed to have Dallas looking directly at his entrance, that wasn't a part of him he thought anyone would ever see. Despite that fact, he did want Dallas to relieve him. He wanted Dallas inside of him in some form, even if it was just his fingers at the moment. He felt Dallas place his finger at his entrance and he jumped.

"I'm gonna put it in, okay?" Dallas cooed and Johnny sighed heavily.

"Just get it over with." Johnny pleaded and put the collar of his shirt in his mouth to silence any noises he might make.

Dallas slowly inserted his finger inside of Johnny's ass, first noticing how warm and tight he was. He wanted so badly to just be inside of Johnny already, but he needed to be patient with his Johnnycake. Johnny grunted and gasped in pain as Dallas began moving his finger in and out of him. The blond sighed, not liking that Johnny was in so much pain. He slowly began curling his finger to try and find Johnny's prostate. Johnny had no idea what Dallas was doing until he suddenly had his back arched.

"Fuck!" Johnny cried out as he felt the sudden surge of pleasure.

"There it is. Does it feel better now, Johnnycake?" Dallas asked soothingly.

"Y-Yeeeesss.." Johnny hissed and clawed at the blanket beneath him.

Dallas chuckled, "good," he muttered as he continued to move his fingers into Johnny.

Johnny whimpered heavily and panted in pleasure. He couldn't believe this was really happening to him. He never knew the blond could be so loving, but he figured he was special. He couldn't really think straight, he just focused on the pleasure he was feeling. Suddenly, the blond pulled his fingers out of him. Johnny propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at Dallas.

"Wha..." Johnny said breathlessly.

Johnny froze when he saw the blond was putting lubricant on his erection, he nervously bit his lip and gulped. He estimated the size to be maybe seven inches then he worried about how all of it was going to fit inside of him. He wondered if all virgins had that thought before they had sex. His face was hot and the blond applied some of the lube to Johnny's entrance. Johnny had only two requests and he wasn't sure if he could say them. He licked his lips and sighed.

"Dally..?" Johnny asked.

"Yes?" The blond said as he finished lubing the younger boy.

"Can we turn off the lamp? And be gentle.." Johnny muttered and shyly looked away.

"Yes, anything for you, Johnnycake." Dallas cooed and walked over to the lamp and clicked it off.

Johnny's heart was beating hard in his chest and he was breaking out in cold sweats. Was this really about to happen? Just a few moments ago he was at his house, standing in the bathroom and talking to himself in the mirror. He was practicing what he would say and nothing he practiced even came into play. He didn't even know how to process the situation but he knew he wanted the blond. He needed the blond inside of him, he had craved this for so long and he was finally going to get what he wanted. He felt the blond tug at his black shirt and he let him slip it off. He silently wondered if Dallas was shirtless as well, he blushed profusely. The blond placed his tip at his entrace, he yelped and pressed himself into the mattress.

"Are you ready..?" Dallas asked softly as he placed his hands on either said of Johnny's head.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Johnny said, his voice was so quiet he might as well mouthed what he said.

Dallas slowly began pushing inside of Johnny and he gasped sharply; he instantly arched his back. The blond stopped when he was half way in and got close to the younger boy's ear.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked.

Johnny grunted as the blond began pushing his length in more, "it stings," he muttered.

"It'll feel better soon, I promise." Dallas said softly, he began to thrust slowly in and out of Johnny.

"Aaaahh.." Johnny moaned softly in pain, he hoped Dallas found that one spot soon. The pain was unbearable.

Johnny felt the blond thrust into him a couple more times when he felt a surge of ecstacy flow over him. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was standared protocol during sex, was it okay to be loud? Was it okay to be quiet? He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He heard the blond chuckle softly as he nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

"Does it feel any better..?" Dallas asked.

Johnny had no words, he had no idea what to say. He finally managed to utter a response.

"Yes..but..." Johnny mumbled and closed his eyes.

"But what?" Dallas questioned.

"Can I be loud..?" He asked sheepishly.

Dallas nodded, "yes, you can be loud. I doubt anyone will hear over the music," he cooed and thrusted a tad harder into Johnny.

"Ugh.." Johnny groaned and began clawing at the blond's back.

The blond thrusted into the younger male a couple more times before pulling out. Johnny was panting heavily as he opened his eyes to look up at the blond in confusion.

"Dally..?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Do you wanna ride on top?" Dallas asked softly.

Johnny just became even more confused. He wasn't knowledgable on sex positions and when any one in the gang started talking about sex he just blocked it out so he didn't get embarrassed. He felt his cheeks burn as he sat silent, he didn't know how to answer. He thought maybe if he was quiet enough Dallas would explain to him what that meant.

"Do you know what that means?" The blond asked and ran his fingers through Johnny's greasy hair.

Johnny slowly shook his head and he felt beyond embarrassed. He felt like he should know these things at his age but yet he was ignorant about sex. He went his whole life without ever really thinking too much about sex and he never really worried about it.

"Here, let me show you." Dallas muttered as he picked Johnny up and laid down on his back.

Johnny raised an eyebrow but yelped when the blond sat him down onto his erection. The blond was inside of him once again but he didn't know what to do. He looked down at the blond and hoped he would give him some guidence. Dallas placed his hands on the younger boys hips and motioned them back and forth. Johnny was conflicted for a second but began to grind his hips in the same motion. He felt the blond's erection hit that one spot over and over again, he couldn't believe how good it felt now. He had his hands on either side of the blond's head as he moved his hips a tad faster.

"Dally.." Johnny panted and moved faster.

The blond deeply kissed Johnny and ran his hands over Johnny's soft back and up to his shoulders. Johnny shivered as Dallas trailed his finger tips over his chest and down to his navel. He felt like he needed to cum but he had no idea how to express that feeling. He whimpered loudly and clawed at the pillow beneath Dallas' head as he moved his hips harder and faster and bunched the pillow case into his fists.

"Are you gonna cum..?" Dallas cooed and softly grasped the younger teens member.

"Yes, oh, God.." Johnny moaned.

Dallas jerked Johnny off slowly, he wanted him to cum all over him. Johnny was moaning loudly and he couldn't stop whimpering. The blond just couldn't get enough of his Johnnycake. The younger teen thrusted his hips forward one last time and gasped sharply.

"Dallas!" He cried and came all over the blond's hand and his stomach.

The blond smirked and buried himself deep inside of Johnny. He groaned deeply as he came, Johnny was blushing profusely. He didn't know how to respond. Dallas panted heavily as he pulled Johnny off his member and laid him near him.

"So...did you enjoy that?" Dallas asked and glanced over at Johnny.

Johnny was speechless, he couldn't believe he just had sex with Dallas Winston. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and he wasn't. He rolled over onto his side and rested his head in left hand.

"That was different, it was nice.." Johnny muttered and cuddled closer to the blond.

"Are you sleepy?" The blond asked before he yawned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired now." Johnny yawned.

Dallas helped the younger teen under the warm and thick blanket. He kissed Johnny on the forehead and held him in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't last long, Dally. I'm new to this." Johnny muttered and looked away from the blond in shame.

"It's okay, Johnnycake. You'll last longer after a few times." Dallas said.

"You wanna do this again with me..?" Johnny asked, he felt dumbfounded.

"Well, sure. I love you, Johnny." Dallas said nonchalantly and deeply kissed Johnny.

Johnny returned the kiss and smiled when the blond pulled away. He buried his face into Dallas' chest, he felt the blond's chest hair against his cheek.

"I love you, too, Dally.." Johnny mumbled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The blond was in just as much shock as Johnny was, he really slept with Johnny Cade. He didn't ever think he fastasies would become a reality but there he was holding Johnny in his arms. He smiled contently to himself and slowly drifted to sleep himself.

 _ **A/N: Some filler for Gravity Chapter 21. I hope you enjoyed! I haven't written just smut in a long time.**_


End file.
